Warmed By June
by Shattered Celery
Summary: Scourge survived the Great Battle, and after he finished healing, gathered what was left of his loyal followers and left the place he'd been almost killed.. not knowing that he'd meet someone that would warm his icy-heart. / Fluffy little one-shot between my OC and Scourge based off of a roleplay. It probably will be left alone after this. /


I do not own Warrior Cats, and this is something not many will understand as you're missing a lot of backstory, but hopefully you'll appreciate the fluff. :) This one-shot is based off of a Roleplay between myself and someone I was very close to. This is, like I said, just a fluffy oneshot. I hope you enjoy? And I hope the formatting goes through like it should, I haven't submitted anything in _forever_.

* * *

If someone had asked her last greenleaf if she saw herself where she was now, June would have told them to seek out Echosong to check if they had bees in their brain. But now, the female could not imagine herself any place else.

After the great battle, both BloodClan and SkyClan were able to come to a reluctant truce. Leafbare had driven both groups to the edge of their snapping points, and come new leaf, one too many trespassers from both sides of the scent line caused the two groups to rise against each other. Many lives had been lost in the process, and it still chilled June to think of just how many had joined their ancestors on that dark night. _So many gone.._ Shaking her head slightly to clear it of her bad thoughts, the orange and black female sank her claws deep into the soft wood beneath her paws. The old, long abandoned twoleg nest had become her home. Sleeping up among the rafters with Scourge, patrolling the forest and twoleg place, though in the sunlight as opposed to her Clanmate's shadowy preference.

She still went to visit both Flame and Fly often, and missed Moth, but slowly the pain of her death was fading.. especially with the swell of her own stomach, her attention drawn to that as a white tipped, black tail ran over her flank softly.

"Scourge," Purring his name out, June lifted her sharp green eyes from the cats below that she'd been watching, instead looking towards the tom she loved more than she could put into words. "Good morning." Dipping her head slightly, angling it so that his tooth studded collar would not hurt her, she let out another purr at the steady rasp of his tongue over her forehead and ears.

"Good morning." His blue eyes, normally icy, softened slightly as he stared at the she-cat. "Are you hungry? I can send someone out hunting."

She couldn't help an amused purr; of course he would. He'd become very over-protection over the last two and a half moons, letting her go no farther than she had to, barely letting her out of his sight. "I'm just fine, Scourge. Not hungry at all. In fact, I think I'm going to go to the-" Before she could finish though, he'd jumped in, shaking his head while doing so. "No you will not! Dear June, you need to stay close. You could kit at any time!" This time it was her turn to but in, a purr rising in her throat as she did so. "They aren't going to be coming for a while yet. A walk to the stream won't do me any harm. I need to stretch my legs, Love." Before he could protest any further, she stood, carefully stretching out and making her way to the floor of the old barn.

Quiet good byes were exchanged at the door, where Trance and Scorch sat guard, followed moments later by similar sentiments from her mate. Letting out an amused purr, and pausing, she waited until he'd caught up to her before continuing down the twisted path through the forest to the stream, chatting quietly with Scourge the entire time. Nothing made her happier than these quiet moments, away from the rest of their clan, when they walked with their flanks touching, constantly nuzzling each other. She knew he never let his guard down, not even in their nest among the rafters, but it was these alone times when she believed she was really seeing the true Scourge.

And she loved him. Despite his past, which he'd told her before becoming her mate. He told her that he had to tell her something, and would understand if she had no longer wished to be with him afterwards. And so, he'd talked, and she'd listened. Long into the night as he told her about how he'd been born a kitty pet, how his brother and sister had always made fun of him for being small, everything. How he'd almost died in the fight against the forest cats, how he'd just barely survived and still wasn't sure exactly how he'd done so. How it'd taken him moons to fully recover, and by then, most of BloodClan had scattered, many of those left doubting him. How he'd gathered his last few loyal followers and left to find a new home for them.. ending at this old, abandoned twoleg barn, where him and his cats made a life for themselves. And she had known the rest for there on out..

Letting out a surprised ' _Mro-o-oow!_ ' as she felt water wash over her paws, June jumped back, not having realized they'd reached the stream, so caught up in her thoughts. She scanning the surrounding area, skipping past her obviously amused mate, ears flicking in every which direction also. "Mouse-dung!" Lashing her tail angrily, the female sat on her haunches, rising her paws one at a time to lap the water off angrily.

"See," Scourge purred. "I needed to come with so you didn't get your paws wet!" Amusement was clear in his voice as she let out an annoyed hiss. "Then why didn't you _stop_ me?" Letting out a breath, she quickly apologized as her anger at herself, and admittedly embarrassment as well, faded away. "Let's go home. And do you think you could try to catch something on the way? My stomach seems to think my throat has been clawed out."

" _June_! You said you weren't hungry!"

* * *

All of the young kits that had been in the nursery when June had first joined BloodClan had long since left, and since then the ratio of kits to queens had been more manageable, and as June curled protectively around her two precious bundles, both with their eyes still shut, she skimmed her eyes over the other three nests. Flow, one of the first Bloodclan cat's she'd ever met a female she'd formed a close bond with, had her nest, with a kit of her own and three others that she was watching. Another queen, a silver-grey female with long fur named River was watching her four bat a moss ball around. At three moons old, they had long ago began exploring camp, though usually stayed in the nursery due to River's insistence, along with Annie's two that were a moon older than her four.

A shrill squeak caused June's drowsy eyes to shoot open as she curled her tail over the smaller of her two kits, a snow-white female with one black paw and bright ginger spots. The other, a larger male, was almost completely black, clearly taking after his father. The only defining feature on him was his white tail tip, otherwise his pelt was as black as night. _Night.. I like that._ Purring softly, June finally let herself drift off, content with the feeling of both her kits against her stomach as she letting sleep overtake her.

What felt like only a few heart beats later, though she knew it had to have been much longer than that, June's eyes stretched open, flicking to the cat moving along the outskirts of the nests in the nursery until he reached hers. The familiarness of Scourge filled her senses as she purred softly, stroking his flank with her tail as he leaned down to nuzzle her softly, not saying a word as he got into the nest with her in the dark of night, pressing his back to hers as they'd slept together that first stormy night she'd spent in the place she had no idea how quickly she'd come to think of as home..


End file.
